Datei:JBB 2014 Qualifikation 3 22 - Laskah (Voting 79,4%)
Beschreibung Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/laskahmusic Lyrics: (unkorrigiert von Laskah übernommen) dopester rap in dem game ich flow so perfekt für den fame sie labern von money doch sind alle man übertriebene penner mein rap ähnelt einigen ladungen kokain und crack in dein brain steige total vercheckt in den train denn noch zerlegt der dude jeden der wannabes spielend so wie wieder max zu dem pain komm wieder mit den bros in der hood an sie riechen den weedsmoke in der lust man labern mich voll wir wärn kollegen doch ich teil nur mit meim team und nicht mit lutschern mutterficker man ich gebe keinen fick denn all die jammerlappen labrn immer sie wären wie tony montana aber glaube mir mal nenne keinen dieser pisser dealer nur weil sie ein packed koki im arsch haben regele mein bizness alleine bleibe neu berlin mein leben lang und zeigen diesen penner wie man indipenden money macht übernehme die szene mit den unormalen liedern mutterficker man ich stürme deine bude mit den kollegen wir ballern deine perle mit der bande geben dieser nutte pimmer in die vagina zerlege danach germany denn alle deine sogenannten rapper werden bombardiert denn jeder meiner member is king denk drann ich bin immer mag immer noch bock auf rapgame aber beim letzten battle von dir dacht ich diese behinderten schmocks sind echt gay wieder back im biz rap so sick jacky mit mezzo mix weggesippt freshe clips guck deine mutter werd ich niemals ficken weil sie eine crackbitch is jbb man kill den scheiss werde schotter sehn den ich krieg den den preis rapper wolln kollaborieren doch sind doch sind durch die bank alle lappen denkst du ich werd mit den fotzen reden ich will nicht nein rolle dudis mit den bros und deshalb wollen groupis ficken yo ich kill die nächste flasche zünd hazy blund dann eben an und rap ein ich schenke deiner perle rosen man und fick sie hart deshalb nennt mich dein baby dann ein elegantes drecks schwein wer ich bin hab ich noch nicht gesagt nutte ich bin charlie charlie charlie sheen sheen nutte ich bin charlie charlie charlie sheen sheen alls penner in dem battle dicker sag mal das is blos ein tipp überweis mir die kohle direkt denn die wannabes haben keinen flow wie ich meine quali gleicht einem finale du hoe paffe das doe roll in nem cabrio bro jap maserati und sow rapper wolln battln doch wenn es drauf ankommt dann sagen sie heut bin ich nicht dabei denn ich komm und zersäge dann deine selst sogenannten bretter wie in ner tischlerei mr naise überschwemme das bizness mit übertriebenen bomben man keiner der möchtegern rapper kommt an dieses level denn du weißt ich bleibe bin für dich zu high lade deine perle zu nem dinner ein doch baller diese nutte dann in doggy nehme mir dann all ihr money man die gammelige pussy will einen kuss aber bekommt nur meinen überlangen pimmel in ihr bitchface rein yap chill im 6er beamer bitch wärend ich grade 6 tequila kipp tipp ich den text eben ab in mein i phone man du siehst wie ich dich battle mies zerfick trette die tür deiner bude ein schnell wird ein trümmerfeld aus deinem haus gemacht sie meinen dann alle zu dir mein verhalten wär total daneben doch drauf gekackt sauf den schnaps zerfetzte dich yorr die wannabes sagen mir rap is wie sport na gut kein problem man dann ich spiel in air force one mit so wie harrison ford mach was du willst aber fick nicht mit den drogenkids denn ich hab hits wie dieser obelix ich kill die nächste flasche zünd hazy blund dann eben an und rap ein ich schenke deiner perle rosen man und fick sie hart deshalb nennt mich dein baby dann ein elegantes drecks schwein wer ich bin hab ich noch nicht gesagt nutte ich bin charlie charlie charlie sheen sheen nutte ich bin charlie charlie charlie sheen sheen alls penner in dem battle dicker sag mal das is blos ein tipp überweis mir die kohle direkt denn die wannabes haben keinen flow wie ich Kategorie:Videos